halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle
General Discussion You guys have got some of the information on the Elephant a little mistaken. First of all it can't hold a scorpion, a warthog, and 2 mongooses. But instead a scorpion OR a warthog OR two mongooses. Not all 4 but one of the 3. The reason the back is open in the pic at the bottom is because there is a crane that is used to put the vehicles in there. The top may need to be open to insert the vehicles. (Or maybe it is open for the Hornet nobody can be sure) ALL THE INFO I HAVE GIVEN U IS CONFIRMED BY BUNGIE IN THERE UPDATES AND PODCASTS. Some of u refer back to it but you didn't read the articles quite right. READ THEM AGAIN.- RammsteinGunner Sounds like this thing is going to be good. Also sounds like we'll probably be able to drive the Scarab thing. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:22, 18 July 2007 (UTC) I have discovered that the original concept for the Elephant was a toy that was actually released in the 1990's. I will attempt to post a picture of it when I can -- RadicalEdward2 Is this going to be the UNSC's answer to the scarab? [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'Cpl.']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 17:49, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Isn't that obvious? Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 Not to me... [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'Cpl.']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 09:11, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Oh wait it says it is in the article. [[Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'Cpl.']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 09:12, 26 July 2007 (UTC) By what it says in the specifications, it sounds more like the opposite of a Covenant Shadow. HarryButtkiss 15:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC) agreed it is nowere near the size of a scarab. it has a single turret on the top. it carries a small vehicle. Ralok 20:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Who else thinks that it is a UNSC version of the shadow? Grunty friends! 09:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) If Halo 3 gets out on PC, then that baby is gunna fast become my favorite vehicles :P--220.236.173.49 11:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHR0n0sPh3r3 Too bad I can't edit this page, I've got this cool size comparison between an Elephant, Wraith, Scorpion and a réal Elephant. Oh, and a better quality image as well.Blue Ninja 13:46, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Then why don't you? its not edit protected :/ --Ajax 013 13:53, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I sure as heck can't edit it. Blue Ninja 18:38, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Someone posted that it can hold a scorpion tank, a warthog, 2 mongooses, and infantry in it right before it was locked. OFF the wallz 23:15, 4 August 2007 (UTC) the size comparison thing clearly shows its not even half the size you guys thought it was and only proves that it is the unsc version of the shadow Ralok 21:02, 5 August 2007 (UTC) It can hold a scorp, and two mongooses. Look in the weekly update about forge and frankie says that. 70.170.92.131 19:15, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Thats if you drive them into it but however it spawns with a Mongoose in it. --Ajax 013 19:20, 7 August 2007 (UTC) In the the article it says: This drivable vehicle appears to be like a mobile base: twelve soldiers can ride in it. Where did the information of it housing twelve players come from? Because if it's true then that could be indicative of 12v12 multiplayer matches. The recent Bungie Weekly Update (08-11-2007) stated that it can hold a Scorpion and two Mongooses.72.190.59.217 05:35, 11 August 2007 (UTC)and all the players from both teamsSpartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 I'm not so sure that you can fit all of those in there. He just said there was enough room for them all. He may be talking about walkways and the top included. Who knows though. I want all of those things in there. That would be awesome. -Rudefire Personally, if this is possible and it can hold 2 Mongoose's and a Scorpion, I'll park a Scorpion and a Warthog in there instead. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:51, 14 August 2007 (UTC) http://www.halo.fr/images/screen3/screen270.jpg NEW SCREEN ! why is the back open ? can you maybe put a hornet in it I would belive that the back is open to drive said scorpion, and 2 mongooses into it. AJ 01:50, 23 August 2007 (UTC) on ign, there is amultiplayer montage and they have the elephant. that thing is freakin huge. and very, very slow. (NOT FOR QUICK GETAWAYS!) AJ 22:24, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Is there any indication that the Elephant will be in some way destructible? Shotgun Needle 18:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Its been said by alot of sites to be invincible in playtests and epsilon so i guess it is. --Ajax 013 18:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Why won't it let me edit this page?!?!?! There aren't any edit buttons!--GhostR17 00:14, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Does the crane actually do anything? Or is it only there for asthetic purposes? Daedalus 08:20, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Where did someone get that trivia about the script for managing to flip the Elephant? Kap2310 17:54, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Does the crane actually do anything? I must know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:20, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah i wana know to... REALY BADLY!!! Why won't you tell us? Grunt master. I think some 1 should ask some 1 you know that has halo 3 and then let us know or go on youtube and write in the comments part under some 1's vid of halo 3 and ask them all the things you wana know and we wana know about halo 3. Fun with grunts. I think that if you put the scorpion tank ON top then it could fit 2 warthogs and 2 mongooses, with a scorpion on top like it says in the article. Hehe. that would be AWSOME!!! PsycoThunder strikes! Elephant in Campaign? I don't have Halo 3 yet, but is the Elephant featured in Campaign? Just a thought. Please answer WITHOUT SPOILERS! [[User: Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar, give me a fuzz An Epic story about Heresy, Lies and about following your beleives ]] 18:46, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I've completed halo 3 on heroic and i havent seen it. Soz. Alexspartan117 19:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) NO! It says its the counterpart to the scarrab? NO! It cant be, its not big enough! ti has no large guns, its too easy to board! NO WAY! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 12:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) you know when you flip the elephant, it says "wait what, how did u do that?" Imagine if you could drive that scarab in multiplayer mode and somebody flips its, imagine what funny things it could say:):):). Actually since the scarab is part of the item sandbox in Halo 3 it is much more possible to pilot it by modding. In Halo 2 the scarab was more like a moving part of the level, like the giant windmill on zanzibar and last resort.--0nyx Sp1k3r 20:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, Bungie might make the scarab a driveable vehicle in another multiplayer map pack. Just like in the next map pack they might make a pelican a driveable vehicle on cottonball. IM NOT JUST GUESSING! PyschoThunder strikes! We need a picture of the dashboard Could someone get on the ball and get a nice picture of the Elephant controls? --Metaridley 02:34, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Turrets Should it be noted in the trivia section that the specifications panel on the bottom floor states that it has two detachable side turrets? 155.205.200.17 01:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I guess so. Although it's kind of weird that it says that, seeing how it only has one detachable turret by default. Zeldafanjtl 16:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Another way to make the Elephant fly (forge only) The elephant can fly another way but, only in forge. When playing as a Monitor, jam a banshee or hornet into either one of the elephants. Then, pick up the hornet/banshee while its still jammed in. Then, through luck you will pick up the elephant as well. I tried it but, only got it afew meters off the ground because of a blackout but you could probably make it go higher. RadicalEdward2 20:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) New Trivia Based on the overall look of the elephant, it incredibly resembles a Sandcrawler from Star Wars, i suggest we add it to the Trivia. QX100 08:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I flipped the elephant! All I did was I went to Forge (Sandtrap), I took all o the Covenant batteries and Fusion Coils, put them into a big pile, drove the Elephant on to them, and blew them up. I have a video and screenshot of it in my fileshare. My gamertag is SilentKillerx07.